Yellow meteorite ore
The yellow meteorite ore is the one that can create meteorite sword with stun effect which is not found in steel swords or other meteorite swords. Locations * In Chapter II, found on Ramsmeat's body (if Geralt kills him). * In Chapter IV, received from The Rock as one of three possible rewards * In Chapter V: ** found on the corpse in the Striga's crypt. ** found in a chest in the courtyard of the Old manor house ** sold by the Scoia'tael quartermaster ** sold by the Order quartermaster Pieces of yellow meteorite ore can be looted from many places, beginning in the Prologue. The ore is used to craft some swords, including: * Anathema * Robust yellow meteorite sword * Superb yellow meteorite sword * Yellow meteorite sword * Zerrikanterment Tips for Dark Mode *While you will usually find the required 2 pieces during the Prologue and/or in Flotsam, you may have bad luck and only find 1 or none at all. And since Berthold Candeleria no longer sell it in some versions your only option will be to craft it. Which is not such a huge problem but may cause huge additional expenses. The diagram alone will cost 239 and if you have to buy all of the required materials that's another 618 or 1236 if you have to craft both (The costs do not include Diamond dust or Haggling as it's almost certain you will have some spare dust, while Haggling can only be gained after defeating the Kayran). *So it's best to have the required 2 beforehand. Here are some promising locations: **Truely the best are the many small houses you encounter during To the Temple! The contents inside each house is decided when first entering them, so you can just SAVE before entering a house and if the contents do not please you just reload and try again. ***There are 2 houses in particular that are your best bet. 1st is near the beginning, it is unique as you will find a hatch inside that leads to an underground cellar, you have a fairly good chance to find some there. The 2nd is near the soldiers that intend to burn civilians as part of the Woe to the Vanquished quest, you will find a fireplace near the door, inside you will find 2 small crates at the far end corner in which you may find a piece. So that's already the required 2. **At the beginning of Blood of His Blood you will find many containers inside the basement of the Temple, some of which may contain some. However, their contents can only be reset by reloading a SAVE from the previous quest, so you will have to skip through all the dialogues in order to try again. **You may also find some in Flotsam, for example the port tower, however in newer versions of the game the contents of the containers are set the moment the chapter starts. So you would have to reload a SAVE from before the start and require you to redo A Rough Landing. de:Gelbes Meteoritenerz fr:Minerai de météorite jaune it:Minerale meteorico giallo ru:Желтая метеоритная руда Category:The Witcher items Category:The Witcher 2 crafting components